


In in the silence of morning; In the dead of night

by Kitsaline (Harbingerofchaos)



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Ambience, Fluff, Gen, Listen I've been working on this au for like 2 months straight, MCYT AU, MCYT Genshin AU, Niki and Ranboo are siblings and they both have anemo visions, Niki owns the Inn and Ranboo's the innkeeper, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade Doesn't, Oneshot, Wilbur likes to vibe and play music for the other guests, Writing practice, and i havn't written a SINGLE thing for it other than this, criminal. absolutely criminal, the speedrunners can do the cloaked sprint w/o visions because theyre cool asf, they'll get lore eventually i promise, theyre only mentioned though sorry, this is pretty short lel, tommy and tubbo terrorize Ranboo 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbingerofchaos/pseuds/Kitsaline
Summary: On the plains of Windrise, nestled between the towering cliffs and the shoals of the Falcon Coast, there is an inn.----------------------At the center of all of it, the owner and the innkeeper reside. Two siblings, though you’d never expect them to be related by blood.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, if you ship you go to the pit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	In in the silence of morning; In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see some of the character's designs, i've already posted some on my instagram (yes this is a shameless plug but THEYRE REALLY COOL-) https://www.instagram.com/p/CKcFMJSJ-kq/ uh huh yep

On the plains of Windrise, nestled between the towering cliffs and the shoals of the Falcon Coast, there is an inn.

It is known to everyone. Ask any resident of Mondstadt and they will sing the praises of the Snapdragon Inn. It seems to transcend the rules of the realm: a warm breeze blows even in the dead of winter, the fireplaces glow warmly without being stoked, the tall oak tree shading the entrance is always in full bloom. These blessings are gifts from past residents, all who wanted to keep the inn as a safe haven. All elements converge around the building- Dendro tends to the large garden, Pyro keeps the rooms warm, Geo forms a golden shield when defense is needed. 

At the center of all of it, the owner and the innkeeper reside. Two siblings, though you’d never expect them to be related by blood.

The owner is a young woman of kind nature, shining pink hair framing a soft yet knowing face and sharp turquoise eyes. An Anemo vision, clearly not of Mondstadt nor Liyue, hangs at the base of her throat. She has a quiet aura of power around her, the type that is not unsimilar to the wind that comes before a sudden summer storm. A curious-looking bow is often hooken over her shoulder- some say that it is the legendary Amos’s Bow, one of high power and strength. The owner uses it sparingly, yet with great skill. 

The Innkeeper is the younger of the two. Tall, lanky, always skittish at the smallest of disturbances. Half of his skin is pale as the snow capping Dragonspine, the other half dappled with a slightly darker shade of tan. A peculiar birthmark, though it’s even more prominent in his eyes: one is the green of spring grass, the other blood red. His hair, messy and curling around his collar, is also split in black and off-white. His sole similarity to his older sister is his vision: Anemo, and inlaid into a journal hanging at his waist. An unknown language is scrawled across the front. Seemingly conjured from thin air, a glowing violet catalyst known as the Eye of Perception is his weapon of choice. 

They are the sole permanent residents of the Snapdragon Inn. However, stay there for a prolonged period of time and you’ll start to see familiar faces appear and reappear: the silver-tongued bard with curly brown hair peeking out of a burgundy cap, two young adventurers who find joy in lovingly tormenting the Innkeeper, a group of secretive wanderers who somehow run faster than the wind without visions. Make time to ask the travelers about their stories, for every visitor has at least a few tall tales on hand. 

When the sun starts to dip below the horizon, scale the rickety ladder propped against the back wall of the building and watch the ocean burn with orange and pink as nighttime starts to reach its inky talons upwards along the horizon, bringing with it a spray of constellations and distant planets. Make a wish under the star- it may come true.   
In turn, the early hours of the morning are equally as beautiful in Windrise, with the sky paling from a deep blue to a light pink. Dragonspine’s ring of floating rocks and tense magic seems near-peaceful in the silence of morning, the entire mountain masquerading as a guardian of the land.


End file.
